You Deserve The Best
by PuckleberryShipper326
Summary: "You deserve the best Rachel, even if it's not me, you deserve it." A Puckleberry one-shot. Rated T for Puck's dirty mouth.


_**I don't know where this came from and I don't know how I managed to write it so fast, but I published it on Tumblr and thought I should post it here as well. Sorry for not updating any of my other stories or writing those one-shots I owe people. I will try to write over Thanksgiving break. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Puck _hated_ school. There was no question of this fact. Despite this, he knew that the only way he didn't stay in this hell hole for the rest of his life was doing the work and graduating. That's why he actually began to attend classes his senior year and even asked Chang and Abrams to tutor him in some of his classes. He hated the idea of staying later than necessary, especially if that time is spent in the library, but he wanted to get out of Lima and make something of himself. He had just finished a math lesson with Chang and was heading to his locker when he heard it. A happy shriek. One he's heard numerous times from numerous girls.

_ Someone was having sex_.

Puck smirked and silently made his way to the source of the noise, the trail taking him to Shelby's classroom. This caused curiosity to stir in him. He knew it obviously wasn't Shelby. She would be at home with Beth by now, waiting for him to stop by before he went home. He slowly and quietly cracked the door open before growling and slamming it open. Finn and Sugar looked up from their position on top of the desk, the former's pants around his ankles with the ditzy girl's legs wrapped around his waist.

"What the _fuck_ Hudson?" Puck shouted, storming over and pulling the lanky teen away. He glared at Sugar and growled, "Leave."

The girl quickly adjusted her askew clothing and rushed from the room, waving to Finn who had put his clothes back in their usual place as well. Puck waited for Finn to say something, and finding no sign of him doing so, spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What about Rachel?" he asked in bewilderment. "Didn't you two finally seal the deal just last week?"

Finn sighed. "Yeah, but-"

"BUT NOTHING!" Puck shouted, even more furious. "She loves you, you fucktard. How could you do this to her?"

"Fuck, I don't know," Finn grumbled, running his hands through his hair. "Things haven't been working out. I think we both thought that if we had sex, it would give us a further connection, but it didn't. Besides, she's leaving me after graduation anyways. What's the point?"

"Um, how about Rachel's fucking awesome and you're still with her?" Puck retorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can't believe you cheated on her." Finn stayed silent and looked down. Puck glared at the tall teen again. "This isn't the first time, is it?" Finn remained silent, but visibly stiffened. "How long, Hudson?"

Finn sighed. "Since Sugar came to the choir room that day." He finally looked up to see Puck's fist crashing onto his face.

"You son of a bitch!" Puck screamed as he threw another punch into his team mate's gut. He grabbed Finn by the collar and pulled him up to look him in his eyes. "Listen to me douche bag. If you don't tell Rachel the truth by Glee tomorrow, I will. I won't let you hurt her anymore with your fucking lies. Fucking hypocrite," he spat before walking away.

* * *

><p>The next day, Puck was anxious and nervous. He knew that either Finn was going to break Rachel's heart, or Puck was going to have to do it for him. Either way, he was completely dreading being at school. He had made a stop at the 711 on his way to school and decided to buy a grape slushy for Rachel, just in case. Puck finally pulled his truck into a parking spot and walked into the school, making his way to the petite songstress's locker. His footsteps stopped when he saw Finn at the locker he was making his way too, the girl he'd been looking for there as well. The soon-to-be-ex-couple was deep in discussion and the only giveaway of what they were discussing was a harsh slap against Finn's cheek and Rachel's small feet carrying her to the nearest bathroom. Finn sighed, his eyes red-rimmed, one of which was hidden by a bruise, and then walked away. Puck nodded at him as he passed and then slowly made his way to where he knew the brunette would be.

After checking through his peep hole and finding no one else but Rachel in the bathroom, he walked in. His footsteps caused her to turn and Puck's heart nearly broke right there. Her eyes were overflowing with heavy tears, her nose red and her lip still quivering as she tried to hold back the onslaught that was seconds away. Puck placed the slushy on one of the sinks and pulled his friend into his arms. Rachel immediately melted and let go, heavy sobs wracking her petite body.

"_Noah_," she whispered through her tears, her arms tightening around his toned frame. Puck pulled her closer, running his hands over her hair and back in an attempt to soothe her. After several minutes, her sobs subsided and were replaced by quiet sniffles. Puck finally allowed himself to release her, his arms still remaining around her but loose enough that she was able to look up at him. "Finn cheated on me," she whimpered.

"I know," he replied. When she looked at him quizzically, he sighed. "I found them yesterday. I gave Finn the ultimatum: either he told you or I did." Rachel looked shocked, her eyes welling up again.

"He wouldn't have even told me if you hadn't found him," she cried softly. "How could he do this to me? After I- we just- _oh god_." Puck pulled her back into his arms and rocked her as she sobbed again.

When she calmed down again, Puck lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. "I wish I could have stopped him. I wish I could have stopped him from hurting you. You deserve so much better than that. You deserve someone who'll take care of you and will treat you like you're the most special girl in the whole fucking world because you are Rach. You've got all this fucking talent and you're gorgeous as hell and you're going places. Hudson's going to be stuck here and he would have just dragged you down. I should have told you all this sooner. I should have told you-"

"Told me what?" Rachel asked, her eyes still locked on him. Puck hesitated. "Told me what, Noah?"

"Told you how head over ass in love with you I am," he finally admitted. "I should have told you that it was me who wrote '_Pretending_' and it was me who bought those fucking flowers for Hudson. I should have told you how much I wished it was me that took you on that date and that I could have had that movie moment with you. I should have told you how fucking badass you and Kurt looked and sounded on that stage. Yeah, I followed you there. When Hummel left the apartment, I followed just to make sure you and he didn't get hurt or whatever. I should have told you that I wished it was you I had taken to prom and how jealous I was when I saw you with Jesse. I should have told you how I'm busting my ass at school with the hopes that maybe by some miracle I'll get into NYU and we can take New York by storm together. I should have told you-"

Shock rushed through him when Rachel's soft, addictive lips silenced him. This quickly disappeared and his hands locked around her, holding her flush against him as he responded feverishly to her kiss. They remained like this, in this perfectly intimate moment, until they had to separate for air. Puck looked down at her, a goofy smile on his lips.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "I wish I had realized it sooner. I was so smitten with the idea of Finchel 3.0, as Santana so named us, that I had pushed aside all feelings I still clearly harbored for you."

"Stop," Puck said, stopping her train of thought. "I don't want you to think you have these feelings 'cause I admitted all that. You and Finn just broke up and you're vulnerable. You deserve the best Rachel, even if it's not me, you deserve it."

"No," Rachel halted him. "_You're_ my best, Noah. You're all that I could ever ask for and more." She smiled up at him.

Puck smiled back down at her and slanted his lips over hers. Finally, he had gotten something right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it! Add me on Tumblr [puckleberryshipper326 (dot) tumblr (dot) com] for some random thoughts, fanart, and possibly more one-shots. Review!<strong>_


End file.
